Something Special
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Charlie lied to Bella and told her that her baby died when she passed out during the birth because he was disgusted with her. In reality he dumped the baby in the woods. Edward finds the baby and decides to keep her. What happens when years later he finds out that he has unkowingly raised his own daughter?
1. Baby

**Chapter 1: Baby**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

I've been wallowing in misery for a long time now. Ever since that fateful day that I left Bella in those godforsaken woods.  
I couldn't believe that she believed my lie so easily. How could she sincerely believe that I didn't want or love her, especially after that night.  
It's been nine months since I had last been to Forks. I've been on my own since then. I didn't want to be near anyone right now. The only reason I came back to Forks was to check on Bella without her seeing me.  
I was out hunting deep in the woods when I heard the cry of a baby.  
I located the source of the cry right away and I saw the baby girl lying on the floor covered in dirt and twigs.  
I immediately went over to and picked up the crying infant girl; she couldn't have been older than a day.  
"Shhh" I told her as I rocked her gently. For some reason I was really drawn to this baby girl.  
I noticed that she had bronze hair like mine and chocolate brown eyes like Bella. She was beautiful.  
I went to the store to buy some formula, bottles and of course diapers. After that I went home, cleaned her up, and fixed her a bottle.

How could someone dump her in the woods? Why would they do that? She was just an innocent baby.

As I looked at her I decided to name her Renesmee. It was unique and beautiful just like her.

I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and said "Renesmee, I promise that I will love you and take care of you as if you were my own" I said as she looked into my eyes.

**Please Review**

**A/N: Renesmee grows at a human rate and appears to be human until later in the story.**


	2. Thunderstorm

**Chapter 2: Thunderstorm**

**Renesmee: Age 4**

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe that it's been four years since I found my little Renesmee in those woods. She has brought a lot of happiness into my life, and I would do anything for her. I just wish Bella were here, if Bella were here than everything would be perfect. I still felt a stab of pain every time I thought about her.

My family was very happy that I had found something to make me happy again. My daughter was something special. We lived on our own, but everyone made sure to visit often; Especially Rosalie.

Hunting was the only difficult task I had. It was hard because I had to leave her alone. I always went at night when she was sleeping, and I never went more than a few feet away from the house. Her safety was my top priority.

Right now we were living in New York. We were in the middle of a huge thunderstorm at night right now. I was reading a book when a particularly loud one echoed throughout the house.

I heard the heartbreaking sound of my daughter screaming "Daddy!" before she ran into my room. Tears were rolling out of her eyes staining her beautiful face.

"Daddy!" she screamed again and I ran to her and quickly scooped her into my arms. "It's okay angel. You're safe" I said. "I don't like thunder. It's loud and scary" she said. "How about we get you cleaned up first. Then how about I give you some cookies and milk and I play your lullaby for you. Will that make you feel better?" I asked. "Yes. Could we watch Lion King afterwards?" she asked still looking shaken up. "Of course we can" I said as I kissed her little forehead.

She had gotten so scared that she managed to soak the pull up she was wearing as well as her pajamas. She was potty trained by the time she was three and a half, thank goodness for that. She used to pee on me all the time when I changed her diaper, and the little devil would giggle and smile widly when she was doing it. Now, she only had occasional accidents at night. Except tonight, she must have been terrified.

Once I had her cleaned and changed, I took her into the kitchen and gave her some of the chocolate chip cookies I had made just for her and a glass of chocolate milk. "Thank you daddy" she said and smiled her crooked smile. If i didn't know any better I would say that she was my biological daughter because she has a lot of traits similar to mine and Bella's as well. "Your welcome sweetie" I said.

I played her lullaby for her. A lullaby that she inspired. It seemed to relax her even more.

"I'm ready for the movie Daddy" she said. "Okay Nessie" I said. Nessie was the nickname I had given her. "I just need my stuffed Simba first" she said as she ran into her room. "No running Nessie" I said fearful that she would fall and hurt herself. "Okay Daddy" she said.

She came back a few minutes later with her stuffed toy and we snuggled together on my bed.

As the movie started playing I started worrying about the day when I would have to tell her what I am. I know that day will come when she will notice that I'm different. She will notice my lack of aging. Will she be scared of me? I had to be careful everyday that I wouldn't scare her.

At the end of the movie she let out a big yawn, curled up right into my body and fell asleep peacefully completely oblivious to the thunder. Somehow I knew everything would be okay.

**Please Review**


	3. Bullied

**Chapter 3: Bullied**

**Renesmee: Age 8**

**Edward's POV**

"Nessie, it's time for school" I said. "I don't want to go daddy, I don't like school" she said. She used to love school, until a few months ago when we moved to Chicago. I don't know why she suddenly hated school so much. If only I could read her mind. For some reason I couldn't read her mind, just like I couldn't read Bella's mind.

"No daddy! Please don't make me!" she said. "Nessie, you better be down here in one minute!" I said starting to sound mad.

She came down wearing long sleeves and a sweatshirt on top. Lately she has been covering every inch of skin with clothes.

She starting eating her oatmeal and out of the corner of my eye I saw her pull out a thermometer and stick it in the oatmeal. I was shocked, I couldn't believe she was resorting to this just so she can stay home.

"I don't feel good daddy" she lied as she held up the instrument. "Nessie, I saw what you did. I can't believe you" I said angrily."But daddy..."

"No buts Nessie, just go to school and we will talk later" I stated. "Okay daddy" she replied. She got her backpack and left. I let her walk to school because it is a short distance from our house.

I love my daughter, but lately she has been difficult. I thought the teenage years were going to be tough.

As the day went by I got this uneasy feeling. Something was wrong, so I decided to pick up Nessie today instead of letting her just walk home.

I got to the school just as all the classes were being let out for the day. I saw Nessie making her way towards the exit with two new library books in her hands. I saw six boys approach her. As soon as she saw them she started running in the opposite direction, but they were bigger, stronger, and faster then she was.

When they caught up to her one of them pushed her, and another one tripped her so she would have no chance of regaining her balance before she fell face first onto the concrete. One of the boys violently yanked her backpack off of her and shook it so hard that all of the bag's contents fell on her. Another boy snatched her books and threw them at her.

My body reacted faster than my mind did once they had all started kicking her and laughing cruelly. I even heard her rib snap and her cry out in pain when one of them kicked her way too hard.

It took everything I had in me not to run at full vampire speed to rescue her.

"Get the hell away from her!" I shouted once I was over there. I growled the most ferocious growl I ever had in my life. The boys nearly wet themselves in fear.

It didn't escape my notice that there were teachers and staff there watching the entire time and didn't do anything at all.

"Why didn't any of you stop them?!" I shouted. "We've tried before. We think it's just easier to just let them" one of them said.

"Just let them!" I roared in pure anger. "How can you just let them?! Kids are suppose to feel safe at school, not afraid" I said as I finally realized why Nessie wanted to avoid school like the plague. My baby was being threatened and bullied. "How long has this been going on?" I asked. "She first complained about four months ago" they said.

I was speechless. This has been going on for four months and no one bothered to let me know.

just picked her up bridal style and screamed at them they will be hearing from my lawyer, since I planned on suing the school for not even trying to stop the bullying. Someone else was kind enough to gather all of her stuff for me.

I took her to the hospital since I knew she had a broken rib; her breathing even sounded labored.

I was appalled by the number of bruises I saw when they were taping her up.

"Nessie, why didn't you say anything to me?" I asked when we were alone."I didn't want you to worry about me daddy" she said. "I'm your dad, it's my job to worry about you" I said. "Your not daddy in public though" she said.

She was right about that. She was getting to old for me to logically claim as my daughter so I was her 'Uncle Edward'. She was confused, but I promised I would explain when she was older.

"I still worry about you" I said as I gave her a little kiss. "I don't want to go back to that school" she said. "You don't have to sweetie. You don't have to" I said.

As she fell asleep I kept thinking about what happened. I seriously wanted to kill all those boys and teachers and staff for what they did to my girl. I thought about changing my diet just for them.

I heard my cellphone ring. The Caller ID read 'Alice Calling'

"Don't even think about it Edward!" she shouted as soon as I answered.

Damn it! Stupid Pixie!

**Please Review**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

**Renesmee: Age 13**

**Edward's POV**

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Renesmee asked as I watched TV. I looked at her surprised "Of course, you can talk to me about anything" I said. "I know that you're different. You never get older. Your skin is hard and ice cold and you have gold eyes. I want to know why" she said.

Oh no, I knew this day would come. I had tried to mentally prepare myself for this for the past 13 years, still I had no idea how to start this conversation. I was more nervous then the time I told her about her origins, heck I was more nervous then the time I gave her 'the talk'

"Dad, I think I have the right to know" she said. "Yes, you do. I'm just not sure how to say it" I said. "Are you a vampire?" she asked completely shocking me speechless. "Why would you ask that?" I asked. "I've been suspicious for awhile. I see you sneak out sometimes when you think I'm asleep. You run very fast and you always come back with some blood around your mouth. I followed you last night, I saw you attack a mountain lion last night. I'm almost sure that I'm right. I just want you to say it" she said.

I didn't know what to say. "Yes, I am" I said nervously as I was afraid of her reaction. To my surprise she hugged me. "I don't care what you are daddy. I love you" she said. "I love you too" I said as I hugged her.

I just had one disturbing thought. How is it that I never noticed that she was awake? Or that she followed me last night?

**Please Review**

**A/N: Chapter 5 will be up later today or tomorrow, so be on** **the** **lookout**.


	5. Bella

**Chapter 5: Bella**

**17 years after Renesmee's Birth**

**Bella's POV**

Who new that a date could have such a profound impact on someone? Not me, not until 17 years ago to the day, which was the birth and death of my baby girl. This day of the year always has me extremely sad, even more sad that I usually am. My eyes burn with the tears I could no longer shed.

I had lost the one thing that matter most to me. I had two holes in my chest. One from when Edward left me and another from the death of our daughter.

I will never forget that day.

**FLASHBACK**  
I was sleeping peacefully when I suddenly felt something squirt down my leg. Once I was able to look past my giant stomach I saw all the water. I didn't realize what happened until I felt the first painful contraction hit me. I screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong with you now Bella?!" Charlie demanded. He had been very horrible to me since I told him that I was pregnant. He even told me just how much he was disgusted with me for sleeping with Edward, every single day. I was planning on moving out once I had the baby.

"The baby's coming" I said. He just rolled his eyes as he lifted me up. Once I had gotten to the hospital I was already dilated to eight centimeters. The doctors were amazed by how fast the baby was coming. I think it had something to do with her vampire heritage. Soon they started telling me to push, and within a few minutes I heard her first cry. "It's a girl" the doctor announced as she handed me my daughter. She had his bronze hair and my brown eyes. "So beautiful" I said to her and kissed her. The lack of energy from the labor caught up to me and I passed out. When I woke up later my baby was gone. "Where is she?" I asked. "She's dead. She had a heart condition and it killed her" dad said.  
Those words shattered my world. My baby, my little nudger was gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Charlie kicked me out that very same day not caring about how sore and tired I was, saying that he didn't want to take care of me anymore, I haven't seen him since. I went to live with my best friend Jacob. He told me what he and his tribe were. Shape shifters or protectors because they protected humans against vampires.

I had lived there peacefully for awhile until Victoria came looking for me for revenge. I was alone in our meadow. This meadow held lots of memories for me. This was where I had lost my virginity to Edward that night that my father had gone on an overnight trip. This is also were Victoria tried to kill me, but thanks to the wolves intervention she only succeeded in changing me.

I left after that because I didn't want to cause any conflicts among the wolves even though I only hunted animals.

I live in Alaska now as I have been for a few years. My cellphone rang pulling me out of my memories. It was Jacob calling me. I maintained contact with him throughout the years.

"Bella, you have to back to Forks now" Jacob said. "Why?" I asked. "It's about your dad. He has leukemia and he's dying. He's wants to see you before he dies though, he says there is something very important that he has tell you" he said. "Oh my god!" I gasped. "I'm on my way" I said before hanging up. No matter how he treated me, I still loved him.

Within a few hours I was at the hospital. He looked in very bad shape. "You haven't changed a bit Bells" he said. "Dad I..." I started to say. "Don't say anything. There are somethings that I need to tell you. Things I truly regret doing" he said. "Dad I forgive you for how you treated me" I said. "It's not just that. There's more. The other thing I did is truly unforgivable. It's about that little baby girl you had" he said looking very nervous. "What about her?" I asked feeling confused by the direction our conversation was taking. "I lied to you. She didn't have a heart condition and she didn't die. I paid off the doctors to go along with that lie. When you passed out I took her and dumped her deep into the forest" he said. "You did what?!" I shouted. I had to control myself before I accidentally killed him. "How could you?!" I screamed. "I'm sorry" he said. "Sorry! You're sorry! Sorry doesn't fix the damage you caused. Sorry won't bring her back from the dead because I'm sure that's what you wanted!" I continued yelling. "I don't think she's dead though! When I went back later that day she was gone, but there was no sign that an animal had gotten to her" he said.

I couldn't believe it. Was it truly possible that my daughter could be alive after all these years? The one thing I did know was that I had to get out of here. I left without saying a word.

I went to the meadow where I saw a young girl already there. I let out an audible gasp when she turned around. She had his bronze hair and my eyes. It couldn't be?

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes, I'm okay. Who are you and how do you know about this place?" I asked. "I'm Renesmee Cullen and my dad showed me this place when moved here fwo years ago. He said it was a very special place and he wanted to share it with me" she said. "Who are you?" she asked. I was still stuck on her last name but I thought maybe it was a coincidence. "I'm Bella Swan" I said. Her eyes widened in surprise. "My dad has told me a lot about you and you just like the girl in his pictures, although he never mentioned that you were a vampire" she said. "What's his name?" I asked. "Edward Cullen. He's not my biological father though. He found me here deep in the woods 17 years ago exact" she said.

It was official, this was my daughter. Edward found and raised our daughter and he doesn't even know it.

Edward appeared, but he didn't notice me right away. "Ness, I've been looking for you he said" he said. "Dad look" she said looking at me. Edward turned around slowly and when we locked eyes, he gasped in pure shock.

**Please Review**


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

**Edward's POV**

"Dad look" Nessie said eagerly indicating to something behind me. I turned around slowly and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the one girl I though I'd never see again. I gasped in shock.

"Bella"

"Edward" she whispered. I ran over to her and immediately took her into my arms. "Bella I've missed you so much" I said."You have?" she asked sounding shocked. "Yes, I love you. I lied to you when I told you that I didn't want you" I said. "It never made sense for you to love me. I was nothing but a human"'she said. I couldn't believe that she thought so lowly of herself. "Bella your everything to me. You and my daughter mean the world to me" I said. Her eyes lit up when I said daughter. "I've have a lot of explaining to do" I said. "I do to" she said. "Where did Renesmee go?" I asked when I noticed her absence. "I think she wanted to give us some privacy" Bella said.

"What happened after we left?" I asked. I was desperate to know how my Bella became a vampire. "About a week after you left I started to get sick a lot and then I noticed that I missed my period. I found out that I was pregnant with your baby" she said. I became as still as a statue. I knew she would never lie about something so serious, but I had trouble believing it. But, I knew she would never cheat on me. "Once I told Charlie he became very nasty with me. He told me that he was disgusted with me. He yelled at me all the time and treated me horribly. When I had the baby I passed out shortly after giving birth. I was told that she had died of a heart condition. My dad kicked me out the same day. I went to live with the Quileutes for awhile" my eyes went wider with saucers. Just the thought of her near those dogs scared me. That's the main reason why I never let Nessie go over to their reservation either. They might mistake her for a vampire because my scent is all over her. "They told me what they were and about the treaty they had with all of you. One day when I was in our meadow Victoria came for me. She tried to kill me but the wolves saved me. Thanks to their intervention she only succeeded in changing me. I left afterwards because I was starting to conflict within the pack. I've been on my own since then" she said. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I should've never left you. I should have been here to protect you from your dad. He had no right to treat you that way" I said angrily. "There's more. He's dying right now so Jacob, one of the wolves, called me to tell me what was going on and that Charlie wanted to talk to me. Charlie just told me that he lied to me. My baby never died he dumped her in the forest. Edward, I'm sure that the baby girl you found and raised is the one I gave birth to. Our biological daughter" she said.

I had no words for what she was saying. I was in complete and utter shock.

"I think I always knew. She always seemed so much like the both of us, and she looks like a combination of both of us. I just never believed it" I said. "She seems so human though" I said as I realized that she might have some vampire in her. "I don't why that is, but she needs to know the truth too" she said. "Let's go look for her now" I said.

"I can't believe it!" I shouted when her scent led us to the treaty line. "I've told her a million times never to come here. I swear if those mutts have done anything to her I will kill them" I continued yelling as I prepared to cross on to Quileute territory. "Edward what are you doing? Do you want to start a war?" Bella asked. "I don't care this is about her safety. I can't believe she went over there" I said. "Have you ever told her why you don't want her to go over there?" Bella asked. "No" I sighed. "Well no wonder she went there. If you tell her no but never give her a reason eventually her curiosity will get the better of her" Bella said. "Fine, but if she doesn't come back soon I will go look for her. Screw the treaty" I said. "Oh Edward" she said.

**Renesmee's POV**

I decided to let them have some privacy so I went off on my own. When I came across the Quileute reservation I stopped in my tracks. My dad never lets me come here, but I've always wanted to see it. So I decided to enter the reservation, it couldn't be so bad. I walked around for awhile taking in all the beautiful scenery. I was standing in the woods when I heard a ferocious growl from behind me. I turned around and nearly had a heart attack when I saw a russet colored, the size of a horse. He kept growling at me and he looked like he was ready to spring at me. Once he saw my face though he stopped. Something in his eyes changed as he kneeled down in front of me. I found myself slowly approaching the animal and he approached me. He looked like he was smiling as I patted his massive head. Then he ran off. "Wait!" I shouted. I didn't want him to leave. Instead a young man came back. He was big, and muscular.

"I was never leaving" he said. "What do you mean? Are you that wolf I just saw?" I asked hoping I didn't sound crazy. "Yes, I'm a shape shifter. I can turn into a giant wolf" he said. "I'm Jacob by the way" he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Renesmee" I said. "Renesmee?" he asked. "I know it's unusual. You can call me Nessie" I said. I noticed that his skin felt unusually hot.

"Sorry about almost attacking you earlier. It's just that you smell like a..." he trailed off. "A vampire. I hang around vampires a lot" I said. He looked extremely shocked by this.

"Vampires are our natural enemies. We protect humans from them" he said. I was going to have a very hard time explaining how I was raised by a vampire then.

"So what stopped you from attacking?" I asked. "When I saw your face I imprinted on you" he said. "What's imprinting?" I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion; a trait I picked up from my father. "It's how we shape shifters find our soul mates. I'll be whatever you need me to be" he said. Surprisingly I wasn't scared away by this news, instead I felt a pull towards him.

"Can I show you around?" he asked. "Yes, I'd like that" I said. He showed me some of the most popular spots on the reservation. He took me to a lot of the shops they had here as well.

"Nessie, there is going to be a bonfire at La Push beach with the rest of the pack. Would you like to come?" he asked with hope filled eyes. "I'd love to come. I can't stay to late though, my father would kill me" I said. As if I wasn't enough trouble already just by coming here. "That's okay Ness" he said. "I can even show you the fastest way to get there" he added. "What would that be?" I asked. He disappeared for a minute and came back in wolf form. He laid down right in front of me. "I get it, you want me to ride on your back like a horse" I said. He just nodded yes with his massive furry head. I climbed on his back and once I had my arms secured around his neck we were off running. I loved it! It felt like I was on a roller coaster as he ran at an impossible speed miraculously avoiding objects like trees and boulders. The wind hitting my face felt so good too. Dad never let me ride on his back because he was afraid I would fall. Within five minutes we were at the beach and he was back in human form. "Did you enjoy that Ness?" he asked. "Yes! I have to do that again!" I said. "The speed is the best part about being a wolf" he said. "That was awesome, what a rush" I said.

Jacob introduced me to the rest of the pack and some of the other imprints. It was amazing how much food these guys could wolf down (pun intended).

At the end of the bonfire Jacob and I stared up at the stars. We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. When I woke up the next morning I had a sore throat. I've been getting these sore throats a lot lately, but they go away quickly. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I shouted to myself once it dawned on me that it was morning. I went somewhere dad had forbidden me from coming and I stayed there overnight, I am dead! I am so dead! I might as well starting writing my will and planning my funeral.

"Jacob!" I shouted. He woke up instantly and noticed my hysteria. "What's wrong?!" he asked. "It's morning! My dad is going to kill me!" I shouted. "Relax, I'll take you to the border as fast as I can" he said. "Okay" I said. He changed into wolf form and lowered himself so I could climb on him. I might as well enjoy this one more time, since I'm not going to live long enough to see daylight again. Within seconds we were off. I relaxed myself long enough to enjoy the ride. There was a huge boulder coming up. Jacob jumped up at the last second. As we were in mid leap I saw my father and Bella. My dad looked exhausted from worry. When he saw me in midair his expression and Bella's were quickly replaced with fear. Fear for my safety. Jacob skidded to a halt a few yards away from them. Once I got off of him I kissed his snout and said bye to him.

"Renesmee Cullen come here now!" dad yelled. "What the hell were you thinking?! Don't you know how worried I've been?! I don't even know how to begin yelling at you! Going somewhere that you are not allowed! Staying the night! Or riding one of them! While I think about where I should start, take a long shower because you reek of wet dog!" he said. I just remained silent the whole way home.

**Please Review**


	7. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Chapter 7: Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee's scent had led us to the treaty border and Edward was determined to cross over there and find our daughter. I had to distract Edward to keep him from doing something that might put us all in danger.

So I decided to ask him something had been bothering me all day.

"Edward, what were you doing back here the day you found her?" I asked. He took a deep breath before continuing "I came back because I wanted to check on you without you seeing me. I was hunting in the woods when I heard a baby crying. I found her covered in nothing but dirt and twigs. I took her home and later I adopted her. I never got to check on you like I wanted. I wish I had though. I could have saved you from all this pain! We could have been together all this time! I'm such a horrible person!" he shouted. I could not believe what he was saying "Edward! Look at me!" I demanded. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me when he kept averting my gaze. "Edward you are not a horrible person! How can you even say that about yourself! You took in a baby, a little baby girl and you raised her, you've loved her, and cared for without even knowing she was really yours. You are not a monster!" I said. "Okay, you're right" he said.

"Why don't you tell me more about her. What was she like when she was little?" I asked. I really wanted to about her. I want to know what her experience was like.

"She was always a very happy kid. Even when she was a baby she used to giggle all the time. She used to pee on me all the time when I would change her diaper" he said and I burst out laughing. He raised an eyebrow at me "Sorry, the idea of her peeing on you is just too funny. I wish I would have been there to see that" I said.

"Like mother, like daughter. You should have seen how much she would giggle and smile as she was doing it" he said which earned another laugh from me.

"Anyways. She was always terrified of thunder as a little girl. She would come running and screaming for me. Only the lullaby I created for her would soothe her" he said. "You made her a lullaby?" I asked. "Yes. You and her are the only ones that have ever inspired lullabies" he said. I smiled because I can see clearly just how much he loves her.

"She has always loved school. Well, she went through a brief period when she was eight where she didn't want to go to school. I later found out that it was because she was being bullied and getting beat up by a bunch of boys" he said. "Oh my god!" I nearly shouted. "Yeah, I wanted to kill the boys" he said.

"When did you tell her about being a vampire?" I said. "I didn't. She figured it out on her own. Just like you did. Like mother, like daughter" he said.

"We've moved around a lot because of my lack of aging. We pose as twins right now because of how similar we are. It never made sense, until now" he said.

"What about her interests? What does she do for fun? Does she have a boyfriend?" I asked. His eyes widened before saying"No! No boyfriends!" he shouted. "Okay, what about the other questions?" I asked.

"She loves reading, writing and music. She also loves to watch movies. Her favorite movie is Remember Me. That movie creeps me out though" he said. "Why?" I asked curiously. "The main guy looks exactly like me. It's weird" he said. "I'll have to se it then" I said.

I noticed that it was already very late and she wasn't back yet. Edward and I were getting very worried about her. Somehow I managed to keep him from going over there.

Morning came around and still no sign of her until Edward and I heard a noise. We looked up and I saw Renesmee on Jacob's back in midair. I was terrified that she would fall off and get hurt. Luckily nothing happened. She kissed his snout, just like I used to do, and said bye to him.

Edward went from worried to furious in less than a second. Everyone remained silent the whole way home.

"Edward go easy on her. She seems like a good kid and I don't think she meant to worry you" I said as she was showering.

"I'll talk to her. I won't punish her this time because she has never done this before. But, I'll make it very clear that if she ever does this again I will punish her" he said.

I was worried about what I was going to say to her. How was I going to tell her that I was mother.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" he asked. "I'm worried about how she'll react when I tell her that I'm her mother" I said.

"You're my mom?" came a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw Renesmee with tears rolling out of her eyes. She let out a shaky breath before running out the door. "Renesmee wait!" Edward and I shouted before we ran after her.

We could no longer see her.

**Please Review**


	8. Lost

**Chapter 8: Lost**

**Renesmee's POV**

I ran. I ran faster then I ever had in my whole life. I just had to get away from here. I couldn't believe that she was my mother. She was the one who abandoned me. How could my own mother abandon me? Was I too loud? Was I too annoying? What could justify her doing what she did? Was she the type of person that would rather just have sex but not deal with an unwanted baby? Is that what I was? Unwanted? Unloved?

Wait a minute. This was also the woman my dad was in love with. Could he really be my biological father? He's always said that vampires can't have children. But, I look so much like him. What if he was wrong? I needed to know.

Once I stopped running I realized that my dad and Bella were gone. I lost them somehow. I also noticed that I ended up somewhere I had never been before. How was I suppose to get back when I wasn't sure how I got here to begin with?

Up ahead I could see an intersection. As I rounded the corner I saw three guys there. For some reason they really creeped me out and my instincts told me to stay away from them.

I continued to walk when I noticed the three guys following. My breathing and heart rate went up. Relax, breathe, I kept telling myself. You don't know if they are following you. Maybe they are just heading in your direction.

I made a wrong turn which led me down a dark alley with a dead end.

"There you are" one of them said. "Finally" said the second. "We got a cute one guys" the third one added sending shivers down my spine. I had no way out. I was trapped here.

The three men approached me. As soon as I tried to scream one of the guys hit me and the other two bound and gagged me.

"I'm going to enjoy this one" one of them said. He started touching my breasts. I tried thrashing around but that just made him hit me more. He forcibly removed my shorts and underwear.

" Who should go first?" he asked as he kept 'touching me' "I think I should go. I never get to go first" the second guy said before he exposed himself. I tried to scream and thrash again.

Suddenly the three guys were thrown against the wall. I looked up to see my dad. To say he was angry would be the understatement of the millennium.

"You sick bastards! How dare you ever go near her! That is my daughter you decided to mess with and let me just say this, you managed to piss of the wrong father!" he shouted as he continued to hit them.

I saw Bella remove the tape I had around my mouth. She also unbounded me. I quickly put my clothes back on. Still shaken up by the night's events.

"Daddy?" I said. He looked up at me. I ran into his awaiting arms. "I'm so sorry dad. I shouldn't have run off like that" I said as I cried into his shirt. "It's okay Ness. Let's just get you home" he said and he carried me the rest of the way back.

"Did they do anything to you?" he asked angrily once he had put me in my bed. "No. They just hit me and touched me" I said. "I'm sorry. I should have been there sooner" he said. "Dad don't blame yourself" I said. He just gave me a kiss and left.

Bella came in and I noticed how worried she was. "You really do care about me?" I asked. "Yes. I never abandoned you. I always loved you. I was told you had died of a heart condition. I always wanted you and I always loved you" she said.

"Can we talk? I have a few questions" I said. "Sure baby" she said.

**Please Review**


	9. Edward's Rage

**Chapter 9: Edward's Rage**

**Edward's POV**

"Renesmee wait!" Bella and I shouted at the same time. We ran after as fast as we could, but soon she was out of sight. "Where could she be?" Bella asked. "I have no idea, but we'll find her. I promise" I replied.

We searched for a very long time. Hours had gone by and we still had not found her. "I'm getting really worried Edward. What if she's hurt" Bella said. No, she can't be hurt. She has to be fine. I wanted to reassure Bella that Nessie was fine, but the truth is that I was feeling the same way. "We will find her soon" I vowed.

Then suddenly I caught whiff of her scent. I ran in the direction that her scent was coming from and Bella followed. "You found her scent?" Bella asked. "Yes, the scent is a little old but I'm sure that she came through here" I said. "Oh thank goodness" she said.

I started searching the minds of various people just hoping that someone had seen her. Finally I saw her face flash through someone's mind. My relief suddenly turned into horror when I realized that someone had her gagged and tied up. This guy was not alone either. There were two others with him.

They were all thinking the same vile and repulsive things. I've never felt so much rage! How dare they! How dare they even think about raping my daughter! I am going to kill those bastards!

"Who should go first?" asked one of the guys. I could not help the monstrous growl that forced it's way out of my chest. "I think I should go. I never get to go first" the second guy said.

I rounded the corner and I was horrified at the sight I saw. The guy had exposed himself. I could see the fear written all over Nessie's face as she thrashed around and tried to scream. It was clear that they had hit her multiple times. What also infuriated me was that those guys had forcibly undressed her.

Then my mind erupted in pure rage. I had never felt so angry in my entire existence. I was going to kill those sick bastards for even touching her and thinking even thinking about raping her.

I picked up the three guys and threw them against the wall. "You sick bastards! How dare you ever go near her! That is my daughter you decided to mess with and let me just say this you managed to piss off the wrong father!" I shouted as I continued to hit them. They were shocked and speechless.

"Daddy?" came my little girl's voice. I looked up at her and she immediately ran into my arms. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have run off like that" she said as she started to cry into my shirt. "It's okay Ness. Let's just get you home" I said and I picked her up and carried her all the way back.

I was so angry. Those bastards are lucky that I left them alive. I wanted to kill them, but my daughter's needs are more important then my own.

As I was walking back I was drawn back in time to a night similar to this. To that night back in Port Angeles when I had to rescue Bella. I had hoped that I would never have to rescue her from a situation like that again. Yet, here I was years later rescuing our daughter from men who had gone so much further then the men in Port Angeles so long ago.

I looked at my girl and I wondered... Did they do anything to her before I had gotten to her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they had.

"Did they do anything to you?" I asked once we had gotten home and I had put her in her bed. "No they just hit me and touched me" she said. I managed to bite back another growl threatening to erupt. "I'm sorry I should have been there sooner" I said. "Dad don't blame yourself" she said. I just gave her a kiss and left.

Then Bella went into her room.

**Renesmee's POV**

It was hard to doubt the sincerity in Bella's voice. I truly believed that she did care about me. Then what happened to me?

"What happened to me? Who would do something so cruel?" I asked. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "It was my father. He was disgusted with me just because I had sex. So out of revenge he took advantage and dumped you when I passed out not long after giving birth" she said. She sounded like she would be in tears too. I went in to hug her. She was caught off guard but then she hugged me back.

I still had one more question. "Who's my father? My biological father?" I asked. She looked nervous as she bit her lip. I don't what I was expecting but it surely wasn't this "You're biological father is the very same man that raised you. Only neither of you knew it" she said.

**Please Review**


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 10: Explanations**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was speechless, I was not expecting that all. "Edward is my biological father" I barely managed to say through my shock.

"Yes, he is" Bella said.

I started to cry. I didn't know what to think or say. I always believed that it wasn't possible for me to love my father more than I already had, but I was wrong. This new knowledge made me love him even more.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?"dad asked when he heard my crying.

"Nothing is dad. I can't believe that you are my real dad and we didn't even know" I said.

"I know" he said as he held me close to his chest.

It was then that I noticed that Bella had left the room. She probably just wanted us to have this moment in private.

"I love you so much Nessie. I have always loved you like a daughter. I always considered you a gift and a blessing and now I believe that even more strongly than before" he said.

"I feel the same way" I said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

My dad looked like he was holding back tears.

"Where did Bella go?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go look for her" he said. "Oh and one more thing Nessie. If you ever disappear for a whole night like that again I will not hesitate to ground you young lady" he said sternly.

"Okay dad" I said.

"and do not ever go to the Quileute reservation again" he said.

"Why not? They don't seem so bad" I said. Then I remembered how Jacob mistook me for a vampire and almost attacked me.

"They are extremely dangerous. Their purpose is to hunt and kill vampires and I do not want them to mistake you for one and try to hurt you"he said.

"Too late. That kind of already hap-" I stopped mid sentence as I realized what I had just admitted.

"That mutt did WHAT!?" screamed my father.

"He didn't do anything! I swear, he was about to attack me but then he imprinted on me!" I shouted.

"He imprinted on you!" Bella shouted when she reentered the room.

"What's imprinting?" dad asked.

"It's how they find their soul mates" Bella explained.

"I am going to kill that dog for numerous reasons" dad stated.

"Dad please don't" I pleaded.

"Edward don't do anything that you'll regret" Bella said.

"I won't regret it" he seethed.

"Edward you can't break the treaty that you made with them. You will start a war. How many times do I have to remind you" Bella said.

I was confused. What treaty? What war? "What are you two talking about? What treaty?" I asked.

Dad sighed before saying "that's the other reason that you can't go over there. Back in the 1930s we made a treaty with them. We were caught hunting on their land. The chief believed us when we said that we were different. If we promised to stay off their lands then they wouldn't expose us to humans. Another key part of the treaty is that we couldn't bite another human. We promised to keep their secret as well. However, if any side were to break the treaty then the other side has the right to start war" he explained.

"Since I'm your daughter I would be breaking the treaty if I went there?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Okay" I said.

Suddenly we heard breaking glass. We went to the living room and saw several wolves headed by an angry Jacob who was in human form.

**Please Review**


End file.
